Behind Closed Doors
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Behind closed doors he was HER's and when they were in the eyes of others, it was like trying to unlock an open door... Useless... TRORY
1. Her UsedToBe

BEHIND CLOSED DOORS

CHAPTER ONE

"Did you just say OMG Paris?" The giggling continued, as did Paris' glaring. "I think you're starting to hang around Maddie too much, now you're talking like her too." The girls continued to giggle at the absurdity of the situation. "Shut up! All of you shut up!" The carfateria quitened considerably as Paris bellowed. The sudden quite did not deter her, however. She just kept on going, _like the Energizer bunny _thought Rory, which only made Rory laugh harder. Seriously, the image of Paris in a pink bunny suit, or something pink at all, walking around beating on a drum- that's funny.

"Now, there's no need to get worked up. I'm here ladies, no need to keep fighting over me. There's enough to go around." Rory's petite body vsibly tensed at his voice. _Great, this is all I need right now._ She sighed as he sat next to her. But then confusion clouded her eyes when he wouldn't look at her. "Paris. Madeline. Louise." He tipped his head as he greeted each one, leaving her out. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, like the outside at her own table. And to add to her discomfort, she was pretty sure the whole cafateria noticed, with the exception of Madeline. She stood quickly and grabbed her bookbag, almost making her chair topple behind her. When she slid it out, it made a terribly loud noise, increasing her discomfort with added attention. "What's gotten into you Gilmore?" Paris was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. She shook her head. "Nothing. Just some homework I need to finish." Paris looked at her skeptically, but nodded anyway, allowing her to escape.

She finally made it into the library and sat down. She leaned her head back against the wall of the window seat and pulled the curtain shut around her so that no one would find her until she was good and ready for them to. She let out a sigh of relief when she was finally alone. She pulled out her book and flipped it open to the chapter she had left off at this morning. She was starting to get into the story again when the curtain was jerked open and a body invaded her personal space. Suddenly, there were lips fused to hers and hands were all over her body. She started to push away when she recognized those lips, and those strong muscular hands. And when she did, she pushed away twice as hard. He pulled back, out of breath. He looked at her like he didn't know why she had stopped him. "What is your problem?" Her chest was heaving and her heart was beating at an alarming rate.

"What? Rory..." She shook her head. "We're at school Tristan. And you're doing it again..." She trailed off and turned her head to look out the window. His cologne was intoxicating as close as he was and she couldn't think about anything but him. "Rory..." His voice was so soft and gentle, so unlike his school voice. This was her Tristan sitting before her. Becuase behind closed doors, he was so much different, so much better than school Tristan. She sighed and he moved to kiss her again but she turned her head, not meeting his eyes. Because there in the court yard was none other than her used-to-be-Dean.


	2. The corny Prince You Charmed

A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Youngstown song

**A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Youngstown song. **

**There was some confusion about the last chapter, and I apologize… But it will be explained in this chapter. Dean and Rory broke up on their three month anniversary when she couldn't say she loved him back and this story takes place shortly after the infamous kiss at Madeline's party.**

The look on his face would have been amusing had it been anyone else, but this was _her_ Dean, and this was not amusing. Tristan followed her gaze and the look on his face was slightly more comical to her, but it wasn't enough to make them better. She wondered how much he had seen. _Why do I care? He broke up with me. If I want to be with Tristan, I can. I'm not cheating on him. So why does it feel like I am?_ She moved to leave when Tristan's hand stopped her and he pulled her to him, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Not by him, and certainly not by Dean. This kiss had promise and fire fused into it. And something that tasted vaguely like desperation.

For a moment, all of her thoughts of Dean, of school, of this being wrong, flew out the window they were sitting next to. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, and it was becoming increasingly clear that she couldn't breathe. But she knew he wasn't going to let her go just yet. He moved closer to her, pulling her towards him, he was conveying a message not just to Dean, but to her as well. She finally regained her reasoning abilities and pulled back. When she did, Dean was gone and Tristan was just watching her, waiting for a reaction from her. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, all she could do was think about how good it had felt to just let go. Just to feel _something _for a minute.

"Rory…" If he was going to say it was a mistake, or that he shouldn't have done that, he had another thing coming. She leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. _What am I doing?_ He didn't respond for a moment, and she started pulling away when his hand tangled itself in her long hair, pulling her ever closer in the small space. And the whole world disappeared the only thing that was left was them. And then just like that it was over. She didn't open her eyes, afraid of what she would find. He stayed close to her, his forehead touching hers. He waited until their breathing evened out and he rubbed their noses together. She finally opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Apparently her smile was contagious, because he beamed back at her. "So…" She shrugged at him. "I don't know either." He nodded then. "But that felt…" It was her turn to nod. "Yeah, it did." He kissed her again sweetly, not pushing for anything further. "Now that that's settled…" She smiled at him again and pecked his lips. She opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang. He winced, both of them knowing their moment was over. Again, she nodded as she gathered up her things and moved out of the window, looking around but everyone was already gone. _Just like he'll leave you when he gets what he wants._ And with that, she walked off, leaving him just as confused as she was.

The next day he was waiting at her locker, so she put her books in and walked away without speaking to him. He let her go without a fight, not really understanding what was going on. He ran his hands through his messy blonde hair and then smiled. He had an idea. He didn't appear at her locker, or materialize at her side, or bug her at her lunch table. In fact, for the rest of the day he was nowhere to be found. She didn't know why but she was slightly disappointed that he wasn't there anymore. She shook her head, trying to clear her head of all of those thoughts, but it wasn't working. At the end of the day when she went up to her locker to get ready to go home, there was a note taped there. _**Come outside.**_ And it was signed _**The Prince You Charmed.**_ Despite the terrible Youngstown reference, she kept working on her locker. When she opened it, she heard

_**I've heard time and time again, how things fall apart,  
how nothing lasts forever, well they're wrong  
cause through the thick and thin and the nights that seemed so long,  
You were there without a worry you stood strong  
**_

Her face turned blood red, and she quickly shut her locker. She went outside and there he was, standing on the bench at the bus stop. She wondered what he was doing, but she didn't have to wonder long. When he spotted her, he grinned widely. _Show time,_ he thought. When the music started, he pulled out a microphone and started to sing.

_**You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
Ill keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
cause I'm, I'm the prince you charmed**_

It seems so long ago, that my world was upside down  
When my life was filled with tears and the skies were gray  
But then you cam around  
I never felt love so profound  
I never knew that happiness could feel this way

You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
Ill keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
cause I'm, I'm the prince you charmed

I'll shout it out to the heavens,  
Thank God for your love and all the things you do

You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
Ill keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
cause I'm, I'm the prince you charmed

She shook hear head, thanking her lucky stars that at least he could sing. When he was done he walked over to her and kissed her deeply. It no longer mattered that the whole student body was watching, that Paris was seething, or that Maddie and Lousie were in the process of telling everyone who wasn't standing there watching. It was just them, and only them.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand with no room for argument and pulled her into his car, speeding off. Rory's head was spinning, she wasn't sure which way was up and which way was down. All she knew was that she was on fire, and she was sure that he was the only one who would ever be able to light her up like this. He was still holding her hand, she realized then. "So, my Prince Charming, eh?" He chuckled. "For as long as you'll let me." He kissed the back of her hand and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, grinning. She smiled back at him and leaned back into the seat, trying to get comfortable. She pulled off her Chilton blazer and undid her tie, along with the top few buttons of her shirt. She sighed in relief and moved deeper into the seat, trying to get comfortable. Suddenly, the car stopped and his hands were all over her, his lips once again fused to hers. She moved into him immediately wanting it as bad as he did. What she wanted she wasn't sure.

They stayed like that for a long while, exploring each other's mouths, learning each other. He pulled away from her and smiled softly. "Let's get you home." She shook her head and he gave her a shocked look, obviously taking that the wrong way, making her laugh. "Oh, coffee first." He nodded. "Right." He pulled off and headed towards Stars Hollow again.


	3. I'm A Gilmore Girl, We ALWAYS Win

A/N: Here's the update

_**A/N: Here's the update! I've been updating a lot more lately, and hopefully there won't be anymore long periods of silence **_

**PREVIOUSLY ON BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**:

_She pulled off her Chilton blazer and undid her tie, along with the top few buttons of her shirt. She sighed in relief and moved deeper into the seat, trying to get comfortable. Suddenly, the car stopped and his hands were all over her, his lips once again fused to hers. She moved into him immediately wanting it as bad as he did. What she wanted she wasn't sure. They stayed like that for a long while, exploring each other's mouths, learning each other. "Let's get you home." She shook her head and he gave her a shocked look, obviously taking that the wrong way, making her laugh. "Oh, coffee first, right"_

They made a quick stop at Luke's, him laughing the whole time about the hardware sign which only made her angry. _God, I love it when she gets all fired up. _He was opening all the doors, pulling out her chairs, being the society brat that he was. Which she made sure to tell him, making her anger go straight to amusement rather quickly. They got out to the car and he wasn't speaking to her. _Did I make him mad?_ Right as she started to apologize for the society brat comment they pulled into her house and he got out and opened her car door. He helped her out and she started to say something when he slammed her up against the car. When she gasped he roughly pushed his tongue between her lips, once again exploring her mouth. _God, she's addicting._ He pulled her closer to him, melding their bodies together. Without thinking, she arched into him pushing them closer together, feeling his want and the effect she was having.

His lips moved down to her neck, biting, sucking, and licking every inch of her. "Tristan…" His name was meant as a warning, but it came out as a breathy moan. He pulled back, his eyes closed for a moment, trying to regain his composure. When he opened them again he looked straight into her cobalt eyes. "If you ever do that again, I may be forced to take you right here on the hood of my car." She blushed profusely at his comment, making him chuckle. "It's alright Mary…" He licked the shell of her ear, making her gasp again.

"Now was that proper society behavior?" She laughed at him and shook her head, mostly in disbelief. "Come on." He slid his hand into hers and picked up her school bag, again leaving no room for argument. When they got to her door, Rory made a decision that could change everything. "Do you want to come in?" Her voice was smaller than she had intended for it to be. He looked at her, calmly. "Rory…" She shook her head and smiled, pulling him inside. She led him into her room and closed the door, lying down on her bed. "Rory…" His voice no longer held a warning like it had earlier on the porch, but she didn't respond. He was standing there, just looking at the angel in front of him. "Rory…" She shook her head and patted the spot beside her. Finally he gave up and undid his tie, nodding at her. "Alright, you win." She grinned up at him.

"I'm a Gilmore Girl, we always win." He chuckled as he lay down beside her and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into his arms. She slid her smaller hands up under his Chilton blazer and slid it partway off of him, making him sit up and remove it all the way. _She's so perfect, and she doesn't even know it._

Hours later, Rory was being shaken awake. "Rory…" But this wasn't Tristan's voice, it was her mother's. "Mom…" She shot up in bed, ready to make excuses when she started looking around and realized he was gone. "Honey, it's alright. I was just checking on you to see what you wanted for diner." The look on her mother's face was one of concern and slight amusement. "Dean's called about a thousand times, and only left about a hundred messages." Rory laughed. "Oh, and this was lying with your book bag." It was a handwritten note that read: _**You can always be right if I don't always have to be wrong. Can I miss you even when you're not gone? Prince Charming**_

An instant smile came to her face. _That is so corny._ She flipped it over to see a phone number.


	4. Where Art Thou Romeo?

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are amazing! Thanks for all of your continued support. I'm afraid that I don't own Gilmore Girls (sadly), but I own my wild imagination ; )**

When Rory got to school the next day, she went through her normal routine, pretending he didn't exist. It was better that way, for the both of them. She didn't know what she wanted or what she was doing- not anymore.

**FLASHBACK**

It was almost midnight when she finally settled in with a book to start to go to sleep when there was a tap on her window. She cautiously went to it, like one would approach a snake. When she opened it, there was Tristan, waiting for her. He smiled sweetly and kissed her gently. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her out the window when she jerked back. "Tristan…" She hissed out his name in warning. He turned around and just looked at her. "Let's go for a drive." She shook her head at him. After a moment, she was beginning to wonder what he was going to say- if he was going to say anything. "Okay." She pulled her hand away and nodded, shocked that he was taking this so well. "Okay." She started to close the window when he started to climb through it.

Despite her whispered protests, he was in her room, looking around. And then he was next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from the back. He inhaled her scent like he hadn't just seen her earlier. It was completely silent for now, with only the sound of their breathing and his heartbeat. She knew he was smiling, not his usual smirk. _I love it when he smiles. _ He nuzzled his face into her neck, trying to get closer to her. She sighed and leaned back into him, letting herself relax.

There they were, just standing in the middle of her room, holding each other. He pulled on her shoulder gently, turning her around. His eyes were tired, like he hadn't slept in days. She touched his face lightly, letting her fingertips graze it. She cocked her head to the side, studying him. She wanted to ask but she didn't want to break the silence between them. She smiled sweetly at him instead and he shook his head. She couldn't decide if she wanted to know, or if she wanted to leave it at that. She pulled his hand gently and walked him over to the bed. "Rory…" She put her finger against his lips and kissed him. It was soft and gentle, but full of feelings that she wasn't ready yet to define. They stood like that for a minute until the kiss finally escalated. The fire and sparks were undeniable, as were the feelings that were coursing through her veins. He pushed her back gently, laying her on the bed and covering her with himself, never breaking the kiss.

She pushed away, her chest heaving. She sat up, forcing him to roll off of her. He touched her shoulder and pulled her back to him. At first, she tried to fight. "No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" She shook her head and let him pull her back down. He enveloped her in his arms, pulling her close to him, clutching to her. She clung to him, afraid that if she didn't he might leave. "Come on." He blinked, trying to figure out what she was saying. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and slipped on her coat. They exited through the window and ran through her front yard. They slide into his car unaware of a sleepy Loreali looking on.

They drove around in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever before she spoke. "Tristan?" She cleared her throat, making sure he heard her. "Uh oh, this is serious." She smiled at him. "What makes you think it's serious?" He glanced at her at the corner of his eye. "You're making your serious face." She laughed a little. "What's wrong?" He pulled over and got out of the car. _Did I cross the invisible line somehow and not know it?_ He opened her door and helped her out. "Tristan…" He shook his head, like that was supposed to keep her from questioning him. "Tristan." Her voice was firm this time, making sure he knew that they were going to have this conversation. "Rory! I'm not your boyfriend alright! Why does it matter if something's the matter?!" She stopped walking, staring at him. She couldn't say anything she'd never been spoken to like that. "You know what I'll just take you home." He had long since let go of her hand, leaving her feeling cold.

The car ride back home was silent you could have cut the tension with a knife. When he pulled up to her house, he didn't look at her or speak to her at all. She got out and started to close the door when she heard him sigh. She paused, waiting. But he was too stubborn. She shook her head and walked inside. She thought back to the day in the library. _He'll leave you when he gets what he wants._ _And now that you didn't do what he wanted he's done with you. _ Tears welled up in her eyes until finally she got up to her window. She moved to open it when she heard a noise behind her.

She whirled around, hoping it was him. Instead there was Dean. "I've been trying to call." There was something in his voice that made her want to shrink away.

"I didn't know." He took in her appearance.

"I've left messages." She shrugged.

"I didn't know." She repeated.

"Huh." It was quiet again for a moment.

She started to go back inside when he grabbed her roughly by the arm. Her face contorted in pain and she tried to jerk away from him, but he was just too strong.

"Did I say I was done with you yet?" Now, the fear was beginning to set in.

"Did I?!" He raised his voice and his fist at the same time. The last thing she remembered was thinking of one person. _Where is Tristan?_


	5. Bright Lights and Tears

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are amazing! Thanks for all of your continued support. I'm afraid that I don't own Gilmore Girls (sadly), but I own my wild imagination ; )**

When Rory woke up, there was a bright light all around her. She knew instantly she wasn't in her own bed. She tried to look around when she found that she couldn't. All of a sudden, Lorelai's face was looming over her. "Rory?! Rory?! Are you awake?!" Rory nodded slowly, trying to ignore the pain. Tears were streaking down Lorelai's face now as she clutched her daughter tightly. "If I had known that he would hurt you I would have stopped you…" Rory blinked, hard. _She thinks Tristan did it._ "No. Mom…" She couldn't speak, her voice was lost somewhere deep inside her deep throat. "Honey, you've been out for three days."

Again, all Rory could do was blink. The nurse came in, ran some tests, and fed her ice chips to soothe her throat. "Mom, Dean…" Lorelai shook her head. "Rory, he's here honey. He's so upset that Tristan could do something like this to you. He was so happy he found you in time." Rory started shaking her head profusely. "Mom, Dean…" _Speak of the Devil._ "Get out." Rory's voice was dangerously low, and Lorelai was starting to wonder if it was the lack of use or if it was because of Dean.

"Rory…" His tone made Rory's whole body quake. "Get. Out." She kept her tone measured, so that there could be no question what she was saying. He looked at her like she was insane.

"He must have hit her harder than we thought."

"Dean, I think you need to give me and Rory a minute."

He tipped his head at Lorelai, sent Rory a look and backed slowly out of the room. Rory's small frame shivered and the tears welled up in her eyes. "Mom, me and Tristan had a fight and he dropped me off at home. That's when Dean showed up…" Realization, fear, and anger played all over Lorelai's face. She nodded calmly and stood up. "Tristan came by once… I…"

"It's okay Mom. I understand." Lorelai nodded again and exited the room.

The let her go home that night, telling her to rest a lot and not push it too much. When they got there, Luke was there doing work on the Crap Shack. "Luke's changing the locks. He's put a lock on your window too." Rory simply nodded. She knew this would happen. But now she was just wondering how the rest of the town would handle it. Her mom was being eerily clam, almost like she didn't believe her. "Oh, here's your phone. It's been ringing non stop. I didn't know you liked Youngstown anymore." Rory shook her head as she went in the room and closed the door. But not before she called through the door, "I don't."

_When Rory got to school the next day, she went through her normal routine, pretending he didn't exist. It was better that way, for the both of them. She didn't know what she wanted or what she was doing- not anymore._

It would seem that he was avoiding her anyway. He wasn't even there that day. She remembered the last time he had disappeared and smiled. She went to hide in her usual spot in the library when she ran into something, or _someone,_ rather hard. She started to fall from the force when whoever it was grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her. She jerked away in pain, she was still so sore. She looked up to thank the person and found herself staring into his eyes.

"I didn't tell her that. I was out for three days." He blinked, at let her words sink in. Then he nodded. That's all he did, was nod. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, she decided that enough was enough and she walked off. She didn't have to explain to him anything, especially that. She didn't want to go to the window today she just wanted to be alone, so she kept walking. She kept walking until she got to the stacks. She sat her bag down with a heavy thud and started looking for the book she had hid back here the last time she was here. She felt a presence behind her and instantly, her red flag went up. She started to walk off when the presence spoke. "Are you alright?" His voice was just above a whisper, not wanting anyone else to find them either.

She whirled around to face him, the anger at him boiling inside her. _He left me, just like I thought he would._ "I'm not your girlfriend alright! Why does it matter if something's the matter or if I'm alright?!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, the emotions that were flooding out of them almost knocked her over. The prominent one being pain. "Rory… If I had thought for even a second that you were…" He was trying to collect himself, and for some reason, she couldn't move. "In any kind of… danger… I never would have left. I shouldn't have left you like that…" She could tell he was becoming frustrated because it wasn't coming out the way he wanted it to. "What I'm trying to say is…" Another deep breath, and then all of a sudden he had her pinned with his eyes. But not the way Dean had, this was something different. The next thing she knew she was pushed up against the shelves and he was kissing her again. And it felt right.

He held her close to him and whispered apologies in her ear, clinging to her like a small child. "I'm so stubborn sometimes. I'm not supposed to care. But God, when I'm with you I can't not care, because something about you makes me want to be better. I am better when you're around. When your mom accused me of doing that to you, I broke down. I could never touch you like that… Ever. You know that right? You know I could never hurt you on purpose. I know that I hurt you when I yelled at you, and God, I'm so sorry… No matter what happens, I have no right to speak to you like that. Ever. Please forgive me. It won't ever happen again. Please Rory…" All she could do was nod into his chest. "Do you promise you forgive me? Because I can't even start to forgive myself until you promise me. Because I know you won't lie to me to make me feel better. I deserve it Rory. And if you can't right now, that's fine. Just tell me if you think you can."

She waited a minute. "Did you cry?" Confusion played across his handsome features. "In front of my mom, did you cry?" At first, he looked away. "I'm going to ask her too." Then she saw it was embarrassment, not guilt that was on his face. "Yeah. I did. In front of your mom, Luke, your grandparents, the hospital staff…" He shrugged and looked at the ground. She smiled up at him and kissed him again. "Then I think that I can forgive you. I believe you. And I promise I'll try." He beamed down at her and kissed her deeply. "Thank you, Mary. You're my angel."


	6. Hiding Here In Your Arms

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are amazing! Thanks for all of your continued support. I'm afraid that I don't own Gilmore Girls (sadly), but I own my wild imagination ; )**

They stayed like that for a while, hiding in each other's arms. She was safe there with him and she knew it. There was something in his eyes that made her want to… she shook her head, not wanting to find out where the rest of that train of thought was going. She sighed and moved closer to him, just enjoying the feel of being in his arms. When the bell rang to end last period, not a word was spoken. He grabbed her hand and started to move away from the bookshelf towards the door. When they got to the parking lot, he opened her door for her. That's when she realized that he was carrying her school bag. She had never seen him do that for any other girl that he'd been with. _"I've never cared before, but you make me care." _She smiled and slid gingerly into the car, and they were off.

He wasn't going towards Stars Hollow and so she turned the radio down. He looked over at her and laughed. Confusion clouded her features. "You're the only girl who has _ever_ touched my radio and gotten away with it." She laughed then too. "Glad to know I'm special." He nodded and took her hand in his. "You are." She didn't have to ask where they were going, because they pulled up to a large mansion in Hartford. "What time does your mom get home?" Rory shrugged. "Around eight o'clock I think." He nodded. "Call her and tell her you're staying with me until she gets home." He handed her his cell phone. She looked at him and laughed, it was his turn to look confused. "You're the only guy who has _ever_ talked to me that way and gotten away with it." He laughed then too, like it was their own private joke that no one else could share. _It's almost like it's just us. _And for right then, it was.

"Hey mom, it's me." He heard Lorelai's voice but couldn't make out what she was saying. "No, I'm fine. Tristan drove me from school, but he wants to wait to bring me home until you're there." Lorelai's voice again, and Rory blushed. "Mother…" He heard the older woman laugh and then begin talking again. "Alright, call me before you leave the Inn and I'll start home." Again, Lorelai's voice was laughing at her daughter as she spoke. "Love you too." She closed the phone and handed it back to him. "It just occurred to me that you could use your own phone." Rory smiled at him. "It was more fun to use your minutes." He chuckled again then. "I figured."

When they got inside his house, no his mansion, she started looking around, while he watched her. He stretched his hand out to her, which she gladly took. He led her up a back staircase towards the upper level of the house. "It's the servants' staircase. Always use it." She nodded behind him, all while contemplating the fact that she was in his house with him, alone. They went through a maze of hallways and finally he pushed a door open and led her inside. The first thing she noticed was the four poster king sized bed in the middle of the room. _Classic Tristan,_ she thought. Then she noticed the bookshelves lining the wall. Those are the ones she started for. "That should keep you occupied for a minute. I'll be right back I have something to show you." Before she could protest, he was gone.

She stayed there in front of the bookshelves for a long time. There was everything from Jane Austen and Edgar Allen Poe to Dean Koontz. Needless to say, she was impressed. She turned to admire the bed again and slid off her Chilton blazer. She laid back on it, sighing. She wondered how many girls he'd had on, or should she say in, his bed. "My bed is like my radio." His voice startled her, making her shoot up straight into a sitting position. "I don't let other people on it." She started to get up, embarrassed when he walked slowly over to it and kissed her. "But you're always the exception." She smiled up at him, glad that he was being so sweet to her. He stood there, looming over her for a while, just looking into her eyes, twirling a piece of lose hair between his thumb and forefinger. "I always want you to be comfortable here, so tell me if what I'm about to do makes you uncomfortable." She nodded, slightly nervous now. He walked away and grabbed a remote.

He hit a button and a stereo system appeared out of the side wall. He handed her a case and smiled, waving his hand towards it as he flopped back on the bed. "Pick a number." She flipped through, mocking him mercilessly, settling for U2. He punched a number in as she lay back down. He moved to wrap his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped her up in his arms and they just lay there together. She was almost asleep, just listening to his heartbeat, letting his warmth envelop them as she sighed, content. "I could lie like this forever." He moved his head down a little to see her eyes. "You mock my music taste and you quote Savage Garden while we're having a moment." She laughed sleepily. "Just thought I'd tell you." He smiled down at her softly. "I feel the same way." She nodded and then drifted off.


	7. Author's Note

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


	8. Oh Hi It's You

**A/N: So, it has been ENTIRELY too long since I updated (anything) so I started at the top of the alphabet and am currently working my way down. Which I thought would amuse some of you. Hey, 'least I have a system I guess. I re-read this one and I decided there probably won't be anything steamy in this chapter (:p) but keep on the lookout. So here goes, I look forward to all of your Wonderful feed back and I hope that the story line stays true to where it was before. Any questions, comments, suggestions, or general rants, let me know :) **

One minute she was in total and complete peace and then she was being shaken awake. "It's okay. It's just me. Relax. It's only me." She nodded into his chest still trying to get her bearnings while she woke up.

"Oh. Hi. It's you." He smiled widely at her and shook his head.

"Yes darling. It's me." He helped her up off his bed and slid her jacket on for her. "Your mom called. I'm taking you to Luke's to meet her. You ready?" She took another look around his room and he slid his arm around his waist. "You're welcome here anytime you want. This is not the last time you'll be here unless you want it to be." She turned it in his arms and smiled up at him. "You still aren't awake yet, are you?" She shook her head making him laugh.

"Did you say coffee?" His laughter was loud as he led her back downstairs.

"Yes dear. We're headed that way now as quickly as can be expected from you."

The ride was quiet as they traveled towards her town. They pulled up to Luke's and he helped her out. "Alright. I'll call you tonight?" Her brows furrowed.

"You're not coming in?" The look that crossed his face looked more like a wince or a grimace than a smile.

"The last time I saw your mother..." She interupted him.

"I know. But this is different. Come on in and we'll eat."

Contrary to his belief Loreali's anger was too directed at Taylor's latest escapade to even hardly notice Tristan's presence and Luke was right there with her. "You think that this could call for his impeachment?" Luke nodded angirly.

"Yeah! It sure is! I think you should take it to the town. They like you. They like you a lot and they'll listen to you!" He started to walk away and then turned back to her. "Can you impeach a town mayor who might not even _really_ be town mayor?"

"I have no idea but I know we're going to try!" He jerked his head in an angry nod again and then he stalked off behind the counter.

"Hey mom, what's with the big black out curtain over Taylor's window?"

"Oo-ho! Don't even get us started!" She started and then Luke cut in.

"No! Don't even say his stupid name in my stupid diner!"

"I'll fill you in when we get home then because this rant will require quite a few names, including his parentally given one." Rory nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Oh, hi. Rory there's a boy at our table. Why is there a boy at our table?"

"Mom you know Tristan." Loreali nodded.

"Yes?"

"He's having coffee with us." Again she nodded and then the curtain moved.

"Luke! You remove this curtain right this instant!"

"Taylor I warned you what would happen if you came through that stupid window one more time! And what did you do? There you are, coming through the stupid window you installed! Now do you know what's gonna happen?" Taylor yelped and ducked back behind the curtain as a cast iron skillet went sailing through the curtain just under the window closing. There was a string of obsenities coming from Luke's mouth as he kept serving. That's when a laughing Rory made a decision.

"That's it. We can never go to Westen's again."

"Movie night!" Loreali's sing-song voice sounded as soon as they were out of Luke's earshot.

"What happened? You were all angry in there." Rory stuck her thumb over her shoulder towards Luke's.

"Oh, I was just adding fuel to the fire. Now I want a movie and lots of junk and sugar and death and..."

"If you're trying to keep thinking of things that lead to death then lets just decide on a movie."

"Final Destination!"

"Not again!" Rory's groan was one of pain and then another voice broke through their mini-argument.

"What if you just watched Willy Wonka? There's immenent death everywhere but it's happy."

And that's how Tristan got invited to movie night at the Gilmore House of Pain as Loreali kept calling it the whole walk there.


	9. Confessions and Plans

**Title: **Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter 9: Confessions and Plans  
**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything but my VERY wild imagination.

**Author's Note: **So one of my new goals (I don't do the whole resolution thing) is to update my stories at least once a month. So at least that way I'll be writing. I do miss it so! I just updated another fic of mine, DANCING IN THE DARK. Plus my two other fics Numb and Sleeping with the Enemy If you're an ALIAS fan, check it out : ) So, four down and fourteen more to go! Hehe

Let me know how you guys like Dark Dean, well you aren't really supposed to "like" him, but let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome! :)

* * *

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'_

"So you're seriously telling me that you can't see Johnny Depp topping Gene Wilder?" Tristan nodded and then thought for a moment.

"The original is always better than the remakes." He took a minute to contemplate that. "Okay nine out of ten of them."

The Gilmore Girls nodded their approval. It was nice having him around, knowing that he wouldn't leave her. Rory had never been that girl, but here she was, falling for a boy she barely knew. The security that his presence brought was a bit unsettling, but a Gilmore Girl can power through anything.

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'_

**before**

The initial awkwardness that had surrounded the trio when they first arrived, combined by Loreali having to unlock three dead bolts and a regular door lock and then chaining the two chains above and below said locks once inside, reminding them all of the incident. Of the accusations, of the pain and horror, of the trust lost.

"Rory honey, will you go get the movie and food set up? I need Tristan to help me." Rory shot her a look that clearly said she was displeased.

"Mom, he just got here. For the first time, he is _not_ changing the water bottle." Loreali smiled and took Tristan's elbow and led him out onto the back porch, both of them trying to talk at the same time.

"Elders first." Tristan nodded, not sure if it was supposed to be a joke or if she was really serious. "I see the way she looks at you. She explained everything." Again Tristan tried to say something but she held up her hand, silencing him again. "Listen, my kid was in the hospital and out of it for three days and four nights. Dean was there and he was the only one who was able to tell me anything." Again she holds her hand up, signaling she wasn't done yet. "But when Rory woke up and she heard what I had done…" She broke off and her eyes told him she was somewhere far away from him in that moment. "Rory is a great kid. And what he did…" She shook her head, gathering her bearings. "I will accept you and give you a chance, but I need you to understand that this changes some of the rules around here. No going out after nine. You're welcome to come here and stay as late as your parents will let you. You can go out onto the porch, but no walks or drives after dark." She was clearly fixing to spout off a thousand more things so Tristan saw his chance to get a word in edge wise.

"Loreali, I want you to trust me. I understand that he hurt her and he abused both of your trust. He was Rory's boyfriend for over a year and he was good to her up until this. And I see when you look at me you see the life you left. When I'm with Rory I don't have to be that guy. I will never make Rory do anything she doesn't want to do. I respect her and I respect you. And I will respect your rules because I want to be with Rory and I know that that will not happen unless you give your blessing. You are her best friend and first confidant. I don't want to ever come between that. And I hope, in time, that I can prove to you and Rory for that matter that I am worthy in more ways than Dean wasn't." Loreali's eyes had misted up clearly trying to take in all he had said and process it all, and then she hugged him and nodded. It took her a moment to speak again.

"The water bottles are in the shed." And she disappeared inside. Laughing he pulled one out and brought it inside and changed it effortlessly.

"He's hot when he does manual labor!" He heard Loreali mock whisper making Rory blush when he looked over at them and smirked.

To an outsider it looked as if they had always been a trio, that there wasn't someone new and someone they had liked… someone they had loved that had taken themselves out of the equation. And the outsider looking in clenched his fists as Rich Boy put his arm around _his_ Rory. This was too much to take. Loreali would have to see reason. Smiling, Dean walked slowly away, plotting his next move.

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'_


End file.
